New Beginnings
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Emmett Brown rings in the new year with his friends the Handlens and a new invention. Set after Teen Doc.


New Beginnings

by Flaming Trails

A BTTF: PreTime/1955 Story

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, I might have snuck a mention of Holly into it.

_Notes: Done for the January BackToTheFanfic LJ challenge. The start date is my birthday (and I think it matches up with day of the week as well). Mrs. Crumplebottom is a reference from Sims and Sims 2 -- she's the evil old lady who beats Sims up for public displays of affection. This story is technically set after the events of the NonTrilogy story "Teen Doc," which was also the first appearance of Holly Handlen._

Tuesday, December 27th, 1938

Hill Valley

5:32 P.M.

_Wanted: Laborer to work in my fields. Long hours but reasonable pay. No snackers! Come to the Peabody Farm, 124 Lyons Avenue._

_Wanted: Young man to run errands into town for me. Must not be talkative. Appropriate clothing. Politeness a must. No young female contact! Mrs. Crumplebottom, 213 Darkis Road._

_Wanted: Eager worker willing to--_

Knock knock. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

Emmett Brown looked up from the want ads. "No, not at all. Come on in, Holly."

Holly Handlen, Emmett's best friend, opened the door. "Hi," she said, closing it behind her. "Still looking for a job, eh?"

Emmett nodded, sighing. "I've found a few prospects -- nothing that I really want to do, but they'll bring in some money. I wish that job at the courthouse had lasted longer, I found that bearable." He looked sadly up at Holly. "I'm going to start paying some real rent soon, I promise."

"Oh, Emmett," Holly said, sitting down on the bed, "we've told you before -- you don't have to pay us rent. We're just happy to have you here."

"I know, but -- but I feel like I'm leeching off you if I don't pay my way somehow!" He shook his fist, struggling for words. "I wish -- I wish--"

"Emmett, relax," Holly said soothingly, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "You'll find something eventually. Something that you can really sink your teeth into."

"I doubt it," Emmett muttered, looking at the floor. "There's not many jobs involving science around here. And what few there are don't want someone who's only 18, no matter if he is a soon-to-be college graduate." He sighed again. "Sometimes I think I should just leave Hill Valley. See what else is out there in the world."

"Well, we'll support you no matter what you do," Holly said, "but I really hope you choose to stay here. You're one of the best friends I have, and I'd hate not being able to see you."

Emmett managed a small smile. "I know. I think you and Emily are the only reasons I haven't already left." He looked up and took her hands. "I really want to thank you and your family for taking me in like this. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

Holly smiled back. "It's not a problem. We're always glad to have you around, you know that." She pulled her hands free of his and hugged him. "And don't worry. Things are bound to get better soon. A new year is coming up -- a fresh start for everyone."

"I hope so. I'd like to put most of this rotten year behind me."

"I would imagine." Holly's grey eyes suddenly lit up as an idea hit her. "Hey! Why don't you build us something for New Year's?"

"What?" Emmett asked, puzzled.

"Build us something! I know it's been a while since you've been able to invent anything, what with looking for a job and a place of your own. You deserve to indulge your creative side again. Besides, I miss seeing what you come up with."

"But -- but what should I build?"

"Anything! Anything you want!" Holly said, throwing her arms up in excitement. "Well, anything that won't take off the roof, of course. I -- I just want to see you happy again, Emmett. Really and truly happy."

Emmett considered that for a moment. He _did_ miss inventing. September and October had been fairly "dry" months for him concerning ideas, what with getting thrown out of his father's house and being dumped by his girlfriend in short order. And November and December had been just plain _busy_, as he tried to find a job and celebrated the holidays with Holly's family. But now, with Holly's suggestion. . . . He smiled, a real smile this time. "I think I may just take you up on that, Holly."

"Great! What are you going to build?"

"I'm not sure yet." Emmett thought hard for a moment, resting his chin on his hand. _What to build, what to build. . .well, it's for the New Year's, perhaps I should do something related to that. But what?_

It came to him in a flash. An almost manic grin appeared on Emmett's face. "Hmmm. . . ."

"Come up with something?" Holly said, bouncing on the bed.

"Yup. I want it to be a surprise though."

"Great," Holly beamed. "I love surprises."

Emmett nodded. "It's just a matter of finding all the right parts. . . ." He gazed off into the distance, the gears in his mind turning furiously. "I'll need lots of metal, that's for sure. And some sort of long tube. . .there's still the problem of -- wait -- yes, that could work. . .some old clock pieces should do for the controlling mechanisms--" He began to search his desk. "I need paper, where's some paper?"

Holly giggled. She loved seeing her best friend like this. The expressions he got were just too funny. "I'll leave you to it, then," she said, getting up and pushing some hair out of her eyes. "Have fun."

Emmett nodded absently, too absorbed in getting his ideas down. Holly patted his shoulder and left. "I can't wait to see what he comes up with."

Saturday, December 31st, 1938

Hill Valley

11:45 P.M.

"Emmett! Where are you? You're missing the show!"

Emmett snickered. _And that's my cue. It's show time._ "I somehow doubt that Holly," he said, appearing from around the house.

"Well, you can't exactly get a good view of any of the fireworks from behind there, can you?" Rose Handlen, Holly's mother, asked with a sarcastic grin. Mother and daughter were a lot alike. "What were you doing back there, anyway?"

Emmett beamed. "Putting the final polish on my latest invention. Here, let me show you." He went back around and wheeled out his creation -- a small homemade cannon. Holly lifted an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to build something that _wouldn't_ blow the roof off."

"Well, I'm not firing it inside, am I?"

"What exactly is that for?" Todd Handlen, Holly's father, asked with a frown.

"For shooting fireworks, of course." Emmett pulled a box out of the cannon's support, to reveal a number of small fireworks loosely packed together into balls. "I've modified them so that all the fuses connect onto one longer fuse. Given the length, we should have enough time to light the fuse, load the fireworks in, and fire the cannon before any go off."

"Sounds fun to me," Holly said excitedly. "Let's load her up!"

"Just a moment," Rose said, holding up her hands. "I admit that it certainly sounds interesting, but are we sure it's safe?"

"I don't fancy breathing in a ton of smoke either," Todd nodded.

"I've pretested this -- remember yesterday, when I disappeared into the woods for a few hours? It's safe, I promise you. And as for the smoke issue -- well, I came up with an interesting workaround," Emmett said, that familiar gleam in his eye. "Instead of the traditional fuse, my cannon works on compressed air." He indicated a series of valves and a feed line attached to the body of the cannon. "See? I use these valves here to control the pressure. The air supply is contained underneath the cannon support. So the cannon is essentially smokeless."

"Emmett, that's brilliant!" Todd said, impressed. "I would have never thought of that!"

Emmett blushed. "Thanks. I'd like to make a few improvements to it later, but I figured this would do for now."

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Holly said, grinning brightly. "Come on, let's move away from the house a bit and see what this baby can do!"

The Handlens helped Emmett pull his cannon to a safe distance away, then they all took turns lighting and firing the fireworks. Soon their patch of the sky was filled with bright sparks of light. Holly hugged Emmett tight. "You really know how to put on a show, Emmett."

"Thanks, Holly." Looking up at the sky, Emmett felt better than he had in a long time. _Holly's right. 1939 is a whole new beginning for me. And I'm going to make it the best year I can._

The End


End file.
